


Open Your Eyes

by mcgarrett



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul needs to open Jacob's eyes.</p><p>Takes place at the very beginning of 1.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Delegate

He picks Megan because she has that face.

The face Jacob doesn't see. The face Emma has. 

The face Paul hates. 

Maybe, just maybe, if he brings Megan to them, Jacob will see. 

Paul needs to open Jacob's eyes. 

Then they can move on together. 

Away from Emma. 

They'll have to remain close to Joe. 

But other than that, they only need each other. 

So when Emma orders Paul to kill Megan, Paul delegates Jacob to do it. 

He hopes that Jacob sees Emma die in Megan's face. 

That's all she was good for. 

That's all she will ever be.


End file.
